Fireworks
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Going to the beach is a necessity for a fun summer vacation. Of course when going to the beach you get; a swimsuit, a beach bag, a watermelon, a confession, fireworks, barbeque. Let's see what's going to happen at this beach trip for Fine shall we? FinexShade For Ellsweetella.


**Moon: Hi everyone. This is a story that Ellsweetella requested for winning my contest. It's a FinexShade story for summer. I hope that you enjoy it and congratulations again for winning. Now Shade do the disclaimer.**

**Shade:Why do I have to do it?  
**

**Moon: Because if you don't, I'll tell Fine about that one incident-  
**

**Shade: Moon does not own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime.  
**

**Moon:Enjoy everyone!  
**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"Fine! Let's hurry up and get to the bus, you don't want everyone to wait do you?" Rein yelled.

"I'm almost ready! Just give me one more second!" I grabbed the watermelon from the fridge and ran to where Rein was. She was tapping her sandaled covered foot and she had an impatient look on her face. "Sorry about that. I needed to get the watermelon," I said as I put on my shoes.

"Ah, for sukiwari right?" I nodded. "This beach trip is going to be so much fun! We'll get to use Altezza's and Bright's beach house, Lione said that she would bring fireworks, and Sophie and Auler are going to bring stuff for the barbeque," Rein said as she and I went out towards the bus station.

"Yep, there's going to be a lot of delicious food, so let's have as much fun as we can!"

Rein smiled. "Of course. Ah, everyone's there already and so's the bus."

"Then we have to run for it!" I yelled grabbing her hand and running inside of the bus. Then somehow we ended up being on top of Altezza in the middle of the aisles. "W-we're here," Rein and I said together.

"That's nice, now why don't you two GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry Altezza!" we said quickly getting off her. How is it that we almost always end up on top of Altezza on every single trip? Maybe we're such good friends that we're suppose to fall on her? No, we fall on top of Altezza too many times... Well, no point in worrying about it.

"Um... I'm sorry, but could you two take your seats?" the bus driver said.

"We're sorry about that," we said as we looked around for seats. Where's a good place to sit? Then I noticed that there was an empty seat next to Bright. I looked at Rein, then pushed her in that direction and that's how I got her to sit next to Bright. Then I just sat next to Milky.

"Fine, did you bring _that_?"

"Yep, I did. Did you bring the stick?" Milky nodded at me. "Good. Now we can have a fun time at the beach. Do you want to have an ice cream eating contest while we're at the beach? I heard about a really good shop near the pier," I said, drooling slightly as I thought about the ice cream.

"Oh, that sounds like it'll be fun and delicious... but I don't think I can. You see, someone told me that they wanted to show me something later," Milky said. "Maybe another time Fine?"

"What? Did Narlo invite you somewhere?" Milky blushed at that question. Ah, I'm right. I looked behind me to see if Shade was listening. It doesn't look like he was. "Okay, then I'll make sure that you two aren't interrupted, so have fun."

"Thanks, but.. you always help people with their romantic problems, but you never do anything about your romance life." Well it's not that much of a lie. "Isn't it boring to always be the helper instead of the lover, Fine?"

"Hm... the role of lover doesn't suit me that much. Anyways, I brought a deck of cards. Wanna play a game of Old Maid with me?" I offered holding up the deck of cards from my bag. Milky nodded and we spent the rest of the bus ride playing. There's a lot of things about liking someone that I don't understand, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to get my feelings through to Shade and since we're at the beach and everything... I guess it would be a good chance.

Soon, we reached the beach house and the boys and girls went into separate rooms. It's pretty clean for something that's barely used. Ah, there's a perfect view of the beach from this room! I rushed towards the window and opened it. The salt water air smells good, and it's the perfect weather to play around in. "Fine aren't you going to change?" Sophie asked. "Unless you don't want to go swimming."

"Hm? Oh right. I've been looking forward to swimming in the sea!" I quickly changed into my pink tankini and grabbed my beach bag.

"Fine, does this look okay?" Rein asked. She was wearing a cute flowery two piece. It fits her image perfectly. Bright will probably agree with me. "Or should I change?"

"No, you look fine, and don't even think about wearing a t-shirt over. Bright will think that you're cute, so don't worry," I said to reassure her. "Anyways, can we go yet? I really want to go swimming in that wide ocean." Last time we went to the ocean, I didn't get to swim at all because it rained.

"You know you can't eat anything before you go swimming right?"

"I know, that's why I'm saving my appetite for later, so can we go yet?" I really, really, _really _wanna go in now!

"Wait for everyone else to finish changing and we'll head out there together. Ara? Where'd Milky go?" She went already? Wow, that's fast. Well, I hope that she has fun on her date.

"Don't worry about her. She told me earlier that she was going to check out all of the shops that were on the pier and she'll be with someone so there's no need to worry about that." I'll need to distract Shade for a while, so he doesn't figure out. "Putting that aside, is everyone ready yet?" I asked, facing Altezza, Sophie, Lione, and Mirlo.

"We're all ready," Lione said.

"Then let's all head out. I think I saw Onii-san and the other boys go out already," Altezza said. Then we all finally headed out. "Oh look, they've already got a spot on the beach. Let's hurry."

"Hey where's Milky," Shade asked as soon as I put my beach bag down.

"She went to the pier because she said she didn't feel like swimming," I said simply. "Don't worry, she didn't go alone or anything."

"Okay then." And then he went to go sulk. Such a serious brother... But it makes me depressed to see him like this. Yosh!

"Shade, let's go swimming! You need to enjoy yourself," I said, loudly and cheerfully and I pulled Shade along with me towards the ocean. But then I accidentally pushed him in head first. "Oops. Sorry about that, Shade. I didn't mean to do that on purpose" And now he looks mad.

"Fine, get over here," he said with a murderous aura around him. I think I might die. But I still haven't found the world's best ice cream flavor yet! Slowly, he was walking towards me as I backed away.

"I'll pass- Wah!" Then Shade pulled me in. I kicked my legs to splash water on him as he tried to drag me deeper into the salt water."Shade! Hey!" He finally let go of me and I coughed up water that got in through my mouth.

"Sorry about that, I went too far."

"That's okay. Now, since we're already in the sea and soaked, let's have some fun. Rein! Give me my water gun!" Rein handed the water gun to Bright, so he could throw it at me instead of Rein, which is a good thing since Rein cannot throw. At all. Anyways, I caught it and starting shooting ice cold water at Shade who started splashing me again. Then I tried running away from him by getting out of the water, but he was still chasing me. It was so much fun!

Eventually we calmed down enough to help out with lunch. Yay, we're having barbeque! "So who won your little fight Fine?" Sophie asked as she washed the vegetables.

"Won? Hm... I wouldn't say that anyone won... I manged to hit Shade a lot with my water gun, but he still dunked me in the ocean a lot of times, so I think it's a tie," I said as I cut the mini sausages to make them look like little octopuses. They'll taste so good with the grilled peppers!

"Really, it's good that you get along with Shade well, but if nothing else happens, then you two are just going to stay as friends," Altezza said. Well, it's not like she's wrong...

"Altezza, it's not like that's completely true. Besides Shade could be nervous to tell Fine his feelings for her," Mirlo said, making onigiri to grill. That could also be true, but Shade isn't nervous about anything. Even during finals, he was calm and didn't freak out like how Rein and I did.

"But not everyone's love is going to be like yours, Mirlo and the guy confesses first. Though, maybe we could help out, if you want," Lione said. "Right Rein?"

"Yeah, since we're at the beach, we can create the perfect mood for you to confess. And I just thought of a great plan. You see-"

"I'll pass on that," I said before Rein could go any farther. "I'll think of something before summer's over, but right now, I just want to eat grilled meat and vegetables," I said, rubbing my stomach. After running around for a couple of hours, a person gets hungry.

"We should probably start cooking then. The boys should be back with all the other stuff soon," Lione said as she waited for the grill to heat up. And how long will that take? Taking a piece of corn wouldn't hurt... "Fine, don't eat that, it hasn't been cooked yet!"

"Eh~ but I'm hungry! It's already been cleaned, so what's the problem?" I asked her. Unfortunately, my mind doesn't listen to anyone when my stomach's growling. "And there's a lot of ingredients, so it should be fine if I just take a little!"

"Fine, you really can't wait can you?" a male voice said.

"Not really!" Then someone put something cold on my head. I looked behind me to see Shade! Then I took down the ice cold glass from my head. Strawberry ramul! I love this soda and the little glass ball that's in it makes it so interesting.

"Just drink that and calm down. I swear the sun's starting to get to you," Shade said. "Maybe I should go soak you in water again..."

"Don't even think about it," I said, backing away from him.

"Shade, stop flirting with Fine and get over here, we need your help," Auler yelled. Shade walked away quickly, while I started blushing. Oh, I am _so _going to kill him. Wait, then _Altezza _would get mad and a mad Altezza is _not _good. Need to think of ways to get back at Auler.

"Fine, what are you thinking about?" Rein asked scared.

"It's nothing, Rein." Auler, I'm going to get some revenge, if not now, then very soon... "Is the grill hot yet?" Soon the delicious scent of grilled food was in the air and my mouth started watering when I saw that my plate was piled with kabobs and onigiri. I started eating and it was so good! Eating near the sea with a bunch of friends makes the food taste even more delicious! We all just stuffed ourselves until there was no more food left. Then I remembered the watermelon. "I'll be right back."

The watermelon was still cold. Good it'll taste even better after we break it open. Where's the stick that Milky said she brought? I went back into the room and looked around. There it is! I grabbed the stick, but then I heard something ticking... WAS THAT A BOMB? I have to get rid of it immediately! I think it's coming from Sophie's bag! I looked inside her bag and heard that the ticking was coming from this octopus like thing. Wait, what is this? Then the timer went off and something was splattered onto me. I looked at my arm. Is this ink?

"Fine, are you alright?" Rein asked running in with Shade.

"I'm alright. My clothes are ruined and I'm covered in ink but I'm alright," I said, smiling. "And the watermelon's alright too, we can still eat it!"

"What got you all covered in ink," Shade asked with his nose cringing from the ink scent. I pointed to the octopus.

"It makes sense since it is an octopus. Anyways, what should I do about my clothes? I can't wear them while they're al messy like this." It wouldn't have been much of a problem if I was wearing my swimsuit, but Rein insisted that I change into my clothes.

"I can help with that Fine," Rein said, really cheerfully. I'm scared. "Shade, you should probably go tell Sophie that her octopus went off." Shade went out of the room and Rein pulled out a pink summer dress with ruffles at the end of the skirt. "Wear this Fine. I'm sure that it'll suit you."

"Um...maybe I should ask someone else if they have clothes that I can borrow," I said trying to get out the room.

"Fine~" Rein in her creepy state!

~Soon After~

"Wah~ You look so pretty Fine!"

"I feel weird." The swishing of the dress was really uncomfortable and it felt really weird not to wear any shorts underneath. I was already feeling weird with my hair down to dry it, but now I'm just completely uncomfortable. I'm so glad that Rein didn't put any make up on me.

"Anyways, let's go," Rein said. "Everyone's waiting for us and you wanna play sukiwari right?"

"Of course! Why do you think I spent hours looking for the perfect watermelon?" Seriously, the people at the store were staring at me as I examined every single watermelon. Is it wrong to want a good watermelon or something? Anyways we went out and Shade was looking at me. I know that I look weird, but that doesn't mean that he should stare!

"Fine, you look so cute! I'm glad that my octopus went off," Sophie said. But she's actually comfortable in dresses.

"Sophie, why did you bring that in the first place?"

"Oh, I was going to show it to Altezza. She said that she wanted to see it. I was going to fill it with juice but it accidentally got ink in it instead." I don't want to know why Altezza wanted to see it, or how it got ink in it. Wait, why did she want to fill it with juice? I don't really want to know that either..."Anyways Fine, didn't you really want to play sukiwari?"

"Yep! Can we all play now? I've got the stick."

"Then Fine will be the one who goes first," Bright said.

"Thanks!" A blindfold was put on me, then I hit where I thought the watermelon was. I hit something... but I don't think that it was the watermelon.

"Fine, why'd you hit me? Go more to the right," Auler shouted. And now my revenge is completed, but not just yet. I hit again and Auler shouted, "Fine, it's RIGHT, NOT LEFT!"

"Sorry, I can't see anything!" But I really should aim for the watermelon now. Left? I raised my arms higher to hopefully hit something, but something grabbed my arms from behind and undid my blindfold. I almost hit a person who was sleeping while sunbathing!

"Okay, we are not letting you have a stick while you're blindfolded ever again." Maybe I should have only hit Auler once... "And the watermelon's in the _opposite _direction." Darn it. I missed completely. "Hurry up and take a whack at it so someone else can go."

"Fine then." I stood in front of the watermelon then gave it a hard whack so it cracked open a little. "At least it opened a little. Who wants to go next?"

"I will." Then one by one everyone gave the watermelon a hit, and it eventually cracked wide open into big uneven chucks. It looks so good!

"So good! I knew that watermelon would taste best after it's been cracked open," I said as I put a mouthful of watermelon into my mouth. It's so sweet! If only Milky was here then we could have had a watermelon eating contest. I wonder if she's having fun with Narlo?

"Oh right Fine, let me tell you something." I blinked in confusion. "You and Shade were practically hugging when she stopped you from hitting that sunbathing guy," Rein whispered. What's Rein talking about? I know that he was behind me and grabbed my arms but I wouldn't really consider that a hug... "And before when Sophie's octopus went off, Shade was really worried about you."

"Wouldn't any normal person be if they heard something explode?" She's overreacting way too much.

"Anyways, it's getting darker, so why not do something while we're playing around with fireworks?"

"Rein, I will get to it when I get to it. Leave me alone, I want to eat my watermelon chunk." But... that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

~And so Later~

Morning glory sparklers, fireworks color crackling candles, there's so many! Then Lione, Auler, Sophie, and Bright started to light them. Wah, it's so pretty! "Everyone stand back, I'm going to launch a firework rocket!" Auler put the match near the fuse and the rocket launched out towards the sea and exploded into pretty orange colored sparks.

"It's so beautiful!" Then we all just starting randomly lighting fireworks. They're all so pretty and colorful! It's not summer without fireworks.

"Fine, take this." What? I turned around to see Shade holding a sparkler and a lighter. I took the sparkler and held it out for him to light it. My eyes lit up as I saw the sparks.

"Wow, it's such a pretty pink! Shade you aren't going to light one for yourself?"

'No. I just saw that one and thought that you would like it."

Aw, he's so nice. "Thanks. I love these type of fireworks. They're really pretty and small," I said to him as I smiled. Then I realized that Shade was staring at me all funny. "Shade? Is there something on my face? You're looking at me weirdly."

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking that-" Then someone launched another one of those rockets and I couldn't hear what Shade said. "You didn't hear me did you?" I shook my head. What was he going to say? "Oh, the flame went out."

"Really?" I glanced down at the sparkler. It wasn't shining anymore. Looks like it burnt out. "Can you light it back up Shade?" I asked, holding it up.

"Sure, move your fingers away first. I don't want you to get burned." I did as he said and he relight the sparkler. My eyes opened up in delight as I saw the pink light. "Oh and Fine." Hm? Shade then whispered something into my ear as another rocket exploded.

I looked at him in shock. "Do you mean it?" He nodded. "You really honestly, truly mean what you just said?"

"If I didn't mean it, then I wouldn't have said it." True, Shade only says what he thinks is true. It's a part of his personality to be honest to people who are close to him. But... if he's joking around, I don't want to get hurt in the- Then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips! I just went into a daze. "_I like you, Fine_," he said emphasizing every word. "Or do you not like me?"

"I like you..." Fine, no one can hear you if you say it like that, what's wrong with you? Wait, why am I yelling at myself? "I like you, Shade," I said louder for him to hear.

"You know, I heard you the first time." I wanted to hit him, but I didn't. "Your sparkler's out again." I looked at it. Looks like it's all gone. I reached for a packet and grabbed two sparklers. I held them out to Shade for him to light and handed him one.

"They're pretty aren't they?" he asked as we looked at the purple and red sparkles.

"Yeah. They're beautiful."

"Let's play with fireworks again. Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"What else would I be asking for?" A smile played around his lips. "Of course it would be a date, so will you come or not?"

I smiled at him. "That sounds like fun." Then I felt like something burst inside of me. Just like a firework. Just as our sparklers ran out of light, another rocket was launched and it was a beautiful light red color. Just like how I felt for Shade and how he felt for me.

* * *

**Shade: What's with those lines that you made me say?  
**

**Moon: I thought it was sweet. Shade, in reality you can't pull off lines this smoothly can you? You're embarrassed aren't you?  
**

**Shade: What kind of impression do you have of me?  
**

**Moon: Hm... a guy who gets hit on a lot, thus is given the label of a playboy from all of the girls that you dumped, ****but in reality has no way of communicating with girls-  
**

**Shade: What are you talking about?  
**

**Moon: Now I must go, I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
**

**Shade: Are you ignoring me? Hey!**


End file.
